


Just A Little Late Night Fun

by loverofyesungieoppa



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverofyesungieoppa/pseuds/loverofyesungieoppa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun begins having yet another late-night affair with Shindong, but Yesung then comes in and joins in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Late Night Fun

Kyuhyun smiled gleefully after Shindong had told him about the plans for later that night.

“He said he would show me the best time in the world,” Kyuhyun remembered Shindong’s whispered words in his ear.

But the issue at hand would have to be hiding the hardness coming up in his pants, as he thought about the good fucking he’d get, maybe even better than the few other times Shindong had fucked him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yesung had only heard a few slices of the message Shindong had told Kyuhyun, but he knew from the looks on their faces what they had in mind.

“Aish, they’re gonna fuck again. They think no one has noticed, but nearly everyone knows about your affair, Kyuhyun. You can hear the creaking bed from the kitchen, along with your muffled cries. Sungmin doesn’t know yet, but he’s gonna find out sooner or later…”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After getting back from the concert, it was about 2:00am when everyone went to sleep. Kyuhyun lay awake in his bed, waiting to hear steady breathing from his hyungs.

After hearing the last flick of a light switch from a room down the hall, Kyuhyun slowly inched out from under his covers, attempting not to wake anybody.

Almost slipping twice on the floor, he padded quietly down the hallway and into Shindong’s room.

Knocking twice on the door, he hears no reply. He knocks again and listens closely, ear brushing against the door, when suddenly it opens and Kyuhyun is pulled inside by a firm hand.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, Kyuhyun,” Shindong whispers in Kyuhyun’s ear. “That’s what you get for making me wait so long, I almost had to start by myself.”

The thought of Shindong jerking off in the dark brought shivers along Kyuhyun’s spine, making his cock quickly press agains the fabric of his pajamas.

“You want to get naked yourself, or do you wanna do it together?” Shindong’s harsh whisper echo’s in Kyuhyun’s ear.

Shindong quickly pulls Kyuhyun close to his already naked body, ready to fuck.

“Suck my cock good,” Shindong orders Kyuhyun, already turned on.

Kyuhyun readily begins to get on his knees, but Shindong pulls him back up and pushes him onto the bed.

Shindong sits down next to the younger man and pushes his head into his crotch.

“Suck it good,” Shindong repeats, as if Kyuhyun needed to be told in the first place.

Kyuhyun quickly shoved Shindong’s hard cock into his mouth, loving the taste. Hands grip at Kyuhyun’s shirt tugging the soft material up his lower back and across his nipples. Pausing from sucking Shindong’s cock, Kyuhyun’s shirt quickly slides off his head and lands onto the floor next to the bed.

Kyuhyun then tongues Shindong’s cock once more before shoving it back into his mouth, licking up all of the precum.

Shindong gives a soft “Oh yeah, like that,” before then pulling Kyuhyun up from the bed and tugging at the younger’s pants.

Kyuhyun gives a small sigh of relief as the material covering his own cock is released.

Shindong shoves Kyuhyun back on the bed, spreading his legs apart, pleased at the hardness of Kyuhyun’s ready cock.

Climbing over Kyuhyun, Shindong grabs the lube sitting on the bedside table.

Kyuhyun began to say, “We have to be quiet or else the other—” but then Shindong stuck one lubed finger inside him. Stifling moans of pleasure, Kyuhyun began to rub at Shindong’s nipples, fingers caressing the valleys and ridges of his nipples. Kyuhyun came closer and closer to cumming.

But both men stop as soon as they hear padded footsteps in the hallway outside. Not saying a word, they lay in the silence. A sliver of light appears underneath the door, and as the door slowly creeps open, both men quickly jump off the bed and begin to hide on the opposite side.

“It’s me, you fools,” Yesung’s quiet whisper pierces the silence. Shindong’s head slowly appears from the other side of the bed.

“What do you want?” Shindong asks.

“I only came here to tell you—,”

“This cock is mine.” Shindong hisses, pulling Kyuhyun up from the floor next to him. “Surprised?”

“No. Most of us know about you two.”

“So why’d you come here, then?” Kyuhyun asks tentatively.

“You want some too?” Shindong asks, surprised.

Yesung felt his cock slowly perk up at the though of double pleasure. Feeling horny, he moaned, “Oh fuck yeah.”

Shindong jumped over the bed, pummeling into Yesung and pushing him against the door, forcing it to close. Lip met lip and tongue met tongue, and Yesung was quickly stripped of all his clothes.

Shindong moaned at the feeling of Yesung’s ready cock, already wet.

“Oh yeah,” Yesung muttered at Shindong’s hungry fingers, grabbing at his weeping cock.

Kyuhyun, disappointed that he was missing out on the fun, crawled onto the bed on his hands and knees, making sure that Yesung saw him jerking himself off.

Turned on even more, Yesung pushed Shindong off him and jumped on top of Kyuhyun’s fragile frame, pushing open Kyuhyun’s legs.

Yesung also then quickly grabbed lube from the bedside table, and entered Kyuhyun.

The rush Kyuhyun got was almost unbearably good, and looking up at Yesung, the younger grabbed his shoulders and began to suck his nipples.

Shindong immediately ran over, and positioning his cock next to Kyuhyun, pushed the younger down. “Mouth fuck my cock,” Shindong said, breathing heavily at the thought of the threesome.

Kyuhyun quickly shoved Shindong’s cock into his mouth, and with his hands, fondled Yesung’s nipples even more.

“Oh yeah,” Shindong exclaims.

Gasping for a breath, Kyuhyun nearly screamed, “Fuck me! Oh, yeah! Fuck me harder!” and then resumed sucking on Shindong’s cock with more ferocity than before.

The three then switch places, with Yesung on the bottom, Shindong fucking him, and Yesung sucking Kyuhyun’s cock.

Yesung, feeling more pleasure than he ever had before, began grinding back on Shindong, and begging Shindong to stick more fingers inside of him.

A few minutes later, the tightening of Yesung’s ass is too much for Shindong, and he completely fills Yesung, burying his cock as deeply as he could inside of him.

Yesung begins to orgasm, and sucks Kyuhyun’s cock even harder, causing Kyuhyun to cum and orgasm inside of Yesung’s mouth.

The three then collapse, trembling on the bed, enjoying the come-down of their orgasms. And finally, when they pull out of each other, they hear the flick of a light switch down the hall, and muffled angry voices.

“Oh shit,” Shindong mumbles, as the padding footsteps come closer and closer down the hall.


End file.
